shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus D. Rum
Introduction Marcus D. Rum is the captain of The Madness Pirates. he is the half brother of Pudge D.Rum this in away makes him half celestial dragon as his father was a celestial dragon who spent the night with his mother whilst on a world tour. Appearance Small with black hair, white jacket and hands bandaged for fighting. Personality He follows a very strict moral code much like his brother this is due to the many years he spent training with his martial arts and the respect that it take to do so. Due to his normal up bringing he dose not have his brothers lack of knowledge in some basic areas and therefore appears smarter at times this however is not the case as high IQ is three points lower than that of his brother although still in genius levels. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat like his half brother he is highly proficient at a large number of hand to hand fighting styles. He has the same dream in respects wishing to build his own martial art that know one can beat. Physical Strength Like his brother he has gone to huge lengths to increase his strength also by mastering many martial arts he has greatly increased his strength to the point where only some of the best fighters in the world are up to the same level as him. Agility like his brother he has gone to huge lengths to increase his agility also by mastering many martial arts he has greatly increased his agility to the point where only some of the best fighters in the world are up to the same level as him. Endurance Like his brother he has gone to huge lengths to increase his endurance also by mastering many martial arts he has greatly increased his endurance to the point where only some of the best fighters in the world are up to the same level as him. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a Devil Fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Like his half brother he has gained a very high level of competence Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Like his half brother he has gained a very high level of competence Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Like his half brother he has gained a very high level of competence Relationships Crew Joey Egale, Manny Rivera, Jackson D skull Family Pudge D. Rum half brother- he gets on very well thou dose not see him very often and likes to fight him when he dose so that he can test his strength. Allies/Friends The Pudge Pirates The Oni Pirates Enemies Other History Unlike his half brother Pudge D.Rum he was born in the south blue where he grew up. as the son of a world noble man who had past through town years before when he was a world tour. As Marcus grew older he learned the name of his father also what position he held. Hating the fact that he was left by his father as a small child he dedicated his time to learning as many martial arts as possible in the hope that one day he could fight the world government and his father on equal terms. at some point after gaining his fathers name he found out of the existence of his half brother who had fled there fathers house and now 8 years later was sailing the sea as captain is his own pirate crew. After seeing what his brother was doing he decided that he would form his own crew allowing every one to see which son was the strongest. Despite the fact that he had set his crew up to prove this point both crews get on very well and there are many similarities between the two crews. Marcus has brought together a crew with amazing skills and abilities the first member of which was the village chiefs daughter from his village. Lexi joined Marcus before he had set out to sea due to the fact they grew up around each other it was when Marcus made his mind up and started training to become strong she made a pact with her self that she would avenge the murder of her mother no matter what it took. When the time came for Marcus to leave there island and begin his crew she left with him filling the spot of first mate. Major Battles "Whare is my dum brother." Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pudge Category:Madness Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User